


Creepy Twin Dolls Promo

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Creepy Dolls, Creepy twins, Golan the Insatiable AU, Horror, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's a promo about a girl who ends up in a room filled with creepy dolls.





	1. Chapter 1

[Nickelodeon, Creepy Twin Girls Productions]  
[Gabi holding her Mexican hairless dog finds herself in a creepy room filled with dolls]  
Gabi: You Two Really Like Dolls  
Luisa and Marisabel: Mami Said You Can Stay The Night Or Longer, Would You Like To?  
Gabi: Drive  
Announcer: House of the Dolls new series coming soon to Nick  
Gabi: Aaah!!!  
[Behind the scenes]  
Sandra Equihua: Hi i'm Sandra Equihua and i draw the creepy twin girls with long black hair,dark dresses,tan skin,but they had no eyes due to the tragic accident.  
Marisa and Maritza Santos: Boo [laughs] We're Marisa and Maritza Santos and we're voiced as Marisabel and Luisa, Gabi's new creepy doll obsessed friends.Here the song called House of the Dolls.  
Marisa and Maritza Santos: [singing] In House of the Dolls, In House of the Dolls Creepy dolls everywhere!  
In House of the Dolls In House of the Dolls House of the Dolls House of the Dolls! [Creepy girl laughing]  
Zoe Aves: Aaahh creepy dolls!  
Frida Suarez: [sighs] it's just a doll  
Announcer: House of the Dolls new series coming soon to Nick.


	2. House of the Dolls Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a girl who ends up in the House of the Dolls filled with ghosts, strange creatures and humanoids.

[Creepy musical box playing]  
There was a girl who enter a house  
She said it was just a mouse  
when she heard a noise  
But she said it was a grouse  
Until one day......(Tune changes to a 1930s sound)  
In House of the Dolls, In House of the Dolls  
Creepy dolls everywhere!  
In House of the Dolls In House of the Dolls  
House of the Dolls House of the Dolls!  
[Creepy girl laughing]  
[Thunder crash]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A creepy baby doll saying her catchphrase.


	3. House of the Dolls Credits Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The credits theme of House of the Dolls is the song played after every episode of the series.

[Creepy 30s music playing]

House of the Dolls 

House of the Dolls

House of the Dolls

House of the Dolls

In the House of the Dolls

[Creepy girl laughing]

[Creepy Twin Girls Productions and Nickelodeon are shown]


	4. Dear Sandra Equihua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a letter to a celebrity

Dear. Sandra Equihua you have inspired me. Is it okay if i made a horror comedy animated series called House of the Dolls.It's about a girl who ends up in a house of creepy dolls. Love , Shaeril McBrown.


	5. Skeleton Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton Girl is a skeleton child that lives in Muncea Harbor with her brother the Skeleton Boy.

Skeleton girl wears a pink dress with four buttons in the middle of the chest as well has tearing at the bottom with black holes in it and a white dress collar, she also wears black long button up boots and wears her hair in curly pigtails with two pink hair ties.   
She is taller then her brother skeleton boy. Skeleton girl has a mouth of teeth while skeleton boy dose not, she also has a large crack in her skull so she probably died of a head related injury.


	6. Skeleton Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton Boy is a skeleton child that likely died of drowning.

He wears a blue sailor suit with a blue and white hat as well brown shoes and black socks, his outfit is torn around the edges similar to clothing that has been left in water over time which supports his drowning death theory.


	7. House of the Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House of the Dolls is an upcoming 2019 American 3D CG animated horror comedy film that is being produced by Paramount Animation, Reel FX and Nickelodeon Movies. The film will be directed by Mariella Sanchez in her directorial debut and star the voices of Mariella Sanchez, Channing Tatum, Marisa and Maritza Santos, Carlos Alarazqui, Grey Griffin, Diego Luna and Eugenio Derbez.The film is scheduled to be released on March 15, 2019 by Paramount Pictures. A television series based on the film will debut the same year on Nickelodeon, making it the third animated film from Nickelodeon Movies (after Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Barnyard) to spawn an animated series on the network.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for my 1st fanfiction, the House of the Dolls Movie! 
> 
> We must all watch out for creepy doll twins.

House of the Dolls Part 1

 

Summary:

[Nickelodeon and Creepy Doll Twins Productions]

[Nickelodeon and Creepy Doll Twin Productions Presents]

[House of the Dolls]

[creepy doll music] 

[acoustic guitar playing] 

Oh, hello there, amigo.

Welcome to San Xochimilco, where something's scary happens.

According to the legend, Santana Barrera discovered a little girl drowned in mysterious circumstances in the canals.....

Grandpa, why are you talking to a parking meter? 

'Cause we're on a date, and I think she likes me.

[guitar playing resumes] 

We cut to San Xochimilco Elementary School where children were playing in the playground expect Gabi who was making something and the snobbish rich girls walked to her.

Oh, sorry.

I accidentally dropped my juice on the back of your head.

[grunts] 

[laughing] 

I'm so Clumsy.

Hey, look what we made with our rainbow looms, Gabi.

What'd you make with yours? A friend? 

[laughing] 

Later Gabi's mother driving her daughter to work.

Gabi, I know school is hard.

But, I bet if you tried, you and Molly Bethany could be friends.

Friends? 

That freckle-faced puta is my mortal enemy! Forget it, mom. You don't get me. - Nobody gets me.

\- Hey, I heard the janitors put new glue traps in the basement.

Maybe you should check out to see if they caught any rats? 

Ooh, do you think any of them chewed off - their own legs to escape? - 

Yeah, maybe.

Yes! More rat parts, I can finally make a necklace! She doesn't have a father.

Ooh Aww.

What is that? [groaning] Whoa! [Whisper] Muñecas Macabras.


	8. House of the Dolls Part 2

[Rain pouring, Gabi run upstairs to her room with the heavy book in her backpack.]

Hey, What's this in your backpack!

\- [very quickly] Puta on fire says what? 

\- What? 

[screams] Mom! Gabi lit me on fire! 

Gabi's mom: Stop, drop, and roll, honey! 

Ugh! Gabi, you're ruining my life! 

[smoke detector beeping] 

Words? Ugh! Lame.

"Yef reats bena-shue"? [gags] 

That hurt so much! What else can you do, book? 

"Nuttersoap nag"! Argh! [screams] 

[gasping] Aww, now I miss it.

"Herses spadt." 

Aww! Gross! Uh-oh.

Yes, yes, yes! A house of dolls? 

I could totally go for one of those.

"Adsturn niervay ratus herse"! 

[thunder crash]

[ghosts moaning]

[Gabi gulped]

[Moans] Where am i [gasp] 

Welcome to Muncea Harbor

Aaaah!!!

Hello?

Aaaah!!!

Sorry I kinda lose my head?!

Aaaah!!!!

This is insane i can't go on like this?

I gotta get back home but how?

Aaaaah!?

[Door ring bell]

[Door opening]

Hello anybody here?

[Door slam]

[Gabi whimpers]

Aaaah!!!

Calm down Gabi it's just a doll.

Marisabel and Luisa: Hello?

Aaaaah!!

You're in Muncea Harbor, Human girl

W-who are you?!

I'm Marisabel and this is my sister Luisa. What's yours

I-i'm Gabi.

Do you wanna come over? 

S-sure.


	9. House of the Dolls Part 3

[laughing] 

Yeah, that's not even the good part! - 

And then, when she opened her locker - 

Yeah? Really? the dead squirrel's rotting carcass fell right on her ugly face.

[both laughing] 

One time,we scare all of the rich people and let creepy dolls tear their faces off.

[laughing] 

[bike bell rings] 

Do-do-doo! We have arrived, m'ladies.

Nice couch

Thanks Gabi

Marisabel Luisa, you're up early this m

[screams]

There's a human in our house! 

Dios Mio, what are we gonna do?

You must prepare us a feast of toaster strudels! 

The ones with strawberry! [screams] 

Did somebody say something about strawberry toaster strudels? 

So, Marisabel and Luisa tells me you're a human? 

\- Oh, I'm so, so sorry.

[Creepy music box playing]

[Door open]

So you guys like dolls

[Marisabel and Luisa nodded]

Uh-oh? i gotta outta this strange place!


	10. House of the Dolls Part 4

Meanwhile

The worst part, Jordan, Is my mother's roommate will probably move in, and act like she's my aunt, but she'll never be my aunt! 

Sounds like your mom's new roommate's got to go.

Clara, hand me my num-nums.

Oh, Jordan.

You're so popular.

'Sup? 

'Sup? 

Seems like a pretty nice girl.

It'll be hard to accept her into your family, but, in time, you will learn that she cares for you.

And one day, you'll surprise yourself when you call her "Auntie".


	11. House of the Dolls Part 5

[Thunder crash, rain pouring]

[Gabi made her way down the stone steps to a bright blue door. Black curtains were hung along the sides of the door’s small window. She looked down at the welcome mat.] “NO WHISTLING IN THE HOUSE” was written. 

[She gulped, and knocked on the door three times. No one answered right away. Frowning, she peered in.]

[She jumped back in surprise as an enormous black dog leapt up at the window, barking as its gigantic paws scrabbled against the door. ]

[A thin hand pushed the dog gently out of the way as the door opened.]

“Quiet, Chuy! No jumping!” 

[A short, old-aged woman with white-gray hair and wears an sun hat stepped in front of the dog.] 

Oh, Mabi! It’s so good to see you! Come in, come in. We were just playing cards.

[Smiling, Gabi stepped in, hanging her raincoat on the coatrack.]

“It’s still Gabi, Ms. Chiquita.”

“I already told you, you don’t have to be so formal! Just call me Marija.”

[The dog, Chuy, barked at Gabi, sniffing her hands and legs as she walked in. Gabi wasn’t particularly used to large dogs, and smiled awkwardly as she patted her head. ] “Um…good nina…”

[Marija smiled warmly.] “Don’t worry, Chuy won’t bite.” [She turned to the beaded curtain entrance.] “Margarita! Put the kettle on!” [she called, winking back at Gabi as she pushed through the curtain. Gabi looked around, seeing several colourful posters hung on the walls. She raised an eyebrow, and followed Marija in.]

[Fairy lights were strung along the walls and ceiling, more posters lining the walls in black and neon colours. Tango music played from a small CD player in the corner, Marija swaying her hips to the beat.]

[A black-haired woman with an Victorian era hat peered out from the kitchen, squinting her eyes.]

Dios mio that's awesome, hey do you think i can go back home.

But the eldery women were sleeping.


	12. House of the Dolls Part 6

Meanwhile

Molly Bethany went to Gabi's house and found a cursed book.

Girls, guess what I just stole? 

Gabi's diary.

Let's read it tonight at my slumber party.

\- Awesome.

\- So cool.

Ooh, a slumber party? 

Uh-oh? i gotta tell Gabi about this?!


	13. House of the Dolls Part 7

She did what!?

Yes while you're gone ugh i can't believe i said it!

I'm sorry, but we gotta stop her.

Yeah, but come on Molly Bethany has my tome? 

She's, like, the meanest girl in elementary school! 

That's right, and we're going to that little turd's slumber party to get your book back.

Now, remember the plan.

Once the house is engulfed in flames, you run in, find the tome, then toss it out the window as you're being burned alive.

Um, of course I remember, because it was my plan in the first place.

\- [whispering] Oh no! 

\- Hello? Is anyone out there? 

We're so busted.

[whispers] Relax.

I've got a backup plan.

Gabi, no! 

Gabi! What are you doing here? [girls chuckling]   
I was so terribly sad I wasn't invited to the party, and also, I don't have a father, and it's my birthday, and I dropped my ice cream cone.

Oh, sweetie, you are so pathetic.

Now, Molly Bethany Smith. , inviting Gabi into a home that doesn't reek of poverty would be the nice thing to do.

Of course, Mommy.

We have an extra princess tiara that would look adorable on Gabi.

[shivers] 

[whispers] Gabi, you don't have to do this.

[whispers] Yes, I do.

[normal voice] Great.

I've always wanted to be a stereotypical child princess.

[laughs fiendishly] Look out, look out, the sun coming out look out, look out, for the sunshine everybody's gonna have such a good time


	14. House of the Dolls Part 8

Send it to everyone.

Caption it "no friends.

" Wait, caption it "die alone.

" A caption diminishes the embarrassment.

Gabi, looking for your diary? 

[gasps] 

Give me that, you dumb blonde! 

Girls, it's time to find out if Gabi still wets her bed or which boy she wants to kiss - or which girl.

\- Gabi.

[whispers] 

Read page 36! 

Please, whatever you do, just don't read page 36, which details my ongoing battle with sleep-walking.

\- It's embarrassing.

\- Ooh, look at that.

I randomly just turned the page to 36.

"Riazz eezer, nuuler sopb knarf asil"? 

What the heck does that mean? 

Aww! Oh, how cute! Come here, little guy.

[roars] Aah! Drown in the nightmare that is your pathetic reality, putas! 

Aah! [screaming] Hey, what's going on in here? 

Aargh! Aah! 

[laughs] I love page 36.

Yes, yes! [laughs] Dios Mio, that was so awesome!


	15. House of the Dolls Part 9

[Gabi laughing]

I can't believe you read page 36!

I laughed so hard, i could just cry my eyes out!

You cry out of your eyes, i want one.

You wanna see something scary.

Yes

Then i'll tell you a story 

In the Woods

Gabi saws a black cat.


	16. House of the Dolls Part 10

Who are you?

My name is Gabi.

I am Semi Juan Delgado.

I am no ordinary semi-baron.

I am an enchanted prince.

Before this wretched curse,

women fought over me.

The spell was cast upon the both of us

by a vile, angry witch.

She was in love with me,

as most girls are.

The black cat bit her on the leg.

[gasps]

Then what happend

I am doubly cursed.

First, this horrid appearance,

a curse which I do not know how to break.

[screams]

And second, she doomed us to be together forever.


	17. House of the Dolls Part 11

Gabi went to a old mansion and saw the ghost of a abused rich girl with bruises. She was crying all because she tried to impress her dumb parents by betraying her old friend to attend a prestigious ballet school. 

[Gabi gasped]

Flashback opens

[The crowd cheers as Malicia Menlon won the ballet audition and a big trophy.]

But Malicia heard a cute girl voice which annoys her.

Malicia! i'm proud of you I'm glad to have a friend like you.

We were never friends Socorro......i pretend to be your friend so i can impress my stupid parents!

What! N-no you're lying!

[Laugh like a snooty woman] I can't wait to tell my parents!

Flashback closes

Hey are you okay?

I-i'm fine.

What are you mean you're fine.

Gabi saw the bruised eye and the blood stained gash on her cheek.

[Gabi gasped]

Did your parents hurt you!

[Malicia nodded]

Just because you never won the award.

[Malicia nodded]

Because you never be prom queen

[Malicia nodded]

I'm Gabi what's yours

M-Malicia Menlon

But first, you need to changed your name to Pilar Gomez


	18. House of the Dolls Part 12

[Gabi leaned against the door as she tried to catch her breath.A very slight vibration and creak shuddered under Gabi, like a heartbeat. As she walked down the hall, she saw the wallpaper peeling up, showing rotting wood beneath. A green light oozed out from under the room doors. The black cat poked her head out, looking up at her.]

[Gabi headed for the doors, pushing them open.]

[A sickly green fire burned in the fireplace, eating away at the wood like acid. The furniture had gone grey.] 

[Goosebumps rose on her neck, and she turned around to see Malicia’s former mother hunched over on the sofa. Her face was shrouded in darkness.]

So…did my daughter apologizes for everything she has done.

[She turned her head to face Gabi.]

Yes she did except for that one when Malicia betrays Socorro to attend a school for snobby girls!

[Her skin was pitch-black due to Marisabel and Luisa's curse.A second pair of arms had grown out of her spine, her fingers tipped with claws. Her hair had grown wilder, longer, now as white.]

The former socialite's red eyes focused on the cat, her brow furrowing and nose wrinkling in disgust. 

And you brought…vermin with you?

Gabi covered the cat with her arm protectively.

No! i saw it.

[The former socialite grinned wickedly, standing up. Gabi saw that the entire lower half of her body had morphed into that of a snake’s — but she somehow had four longer legs, making him look like a spider, as well — her clothes wrapped around her body like a shell. She reached out two of her hands, her fingers now sewing needles.]

So did Marisabel and Luisa put a curse on you guys just because you're being a......

[A harsh cough sounded behind her. Gabi spun around and see the former socialite coughing into her hand, the button-ended key landing in her palm.]

Gabi smiled. 

Go on. Open it! 

[She shook her head in mock disappointment, pushing the key into the lock, turning it.]

You’re wrong, Gabi

[She sang, opening the door with a loud creak. The tunnel was pitch black, and it almost looked like more spider webs had formed.] 

[Gabi looked from the door, to the teapot, then back to the door again, her thoughts rushing as she tried to formulate a plan. She noticed the black cat at the last minute, hidden in the mantle’s shadows.]

Now… 

[the former socalite gloated, opening her hands to reveal a pair of black buttons, a spool of thread, and a needle]

you’re going to stay here…forever. 

[She grinned triumphantly, even as Gabi backed up defensively.]

[Glaring viciously at Malicia's mother, Gabi widened her stance.] “No…I’m…” [Then, she grabbed the black cat, hoisting her over her head.] “NOT!” 

[With all her might, she threw the cat, the cat sailing through the air as she screeched in surprise, landing on Priscilla's face.]

[As the socialite was distracted, Gabi grabbed the teapot, shoving it into her bag, and creeping along the opposite wall towards the little door.]

[The socialite screamed in pain, and Gabi turned in time to see two red skulls skitter to the floor.]

NO!!

[Walking off, the cat screeched in fury again before disappearing into the tunnel. Shaking her head side to side like an agitated animal, the socialite's hands pulled away to show two empty eye sockets, reddish pink scars hanging from them. ]

“YOU UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE PUTA!” 

[She stomped her foot on the floor hard, and to Gabi’s surprise, the floorboards shredded away into a spiral, dragging him down with them. Under the floor was a wire web, the joints twanging and vibrating as she landed in the centre. The web stretched down like a cone some fifty feet below floor level, nothing but white nothingness surrounding Gabi on all sides.]

[Gabi pants]

Uh-oh?

NO! Where are you?! You selfish, little BRAT!

Come on come on

[At last, the door shut, and the socialite’s hand snapped off, lifelessly lying on the floor of the tunnel as the socialite screamed. Her heart thumping in her chest, Gabi quickly locked the door, sighing in relief.]

[Just then, the door was pounded from the other side. Gabi scrambled back as green light flashed through the cracks of the door. Grabbing the key and bag, Gabi ran through the tunnel as quickly as she could, the pounding growing more insistent, the flashing brighter. ]

NO! DON’T LEAVE ME, DON’T LEAVE ME!

[The pounding grew faster, the tunnel growing shorter, and Gabi could almost feel he rlegs about to give out from how cramped the space was. Nonetheless, she kept running, her eyes focused on the small door at the other end.] 

I’LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!

[Gabi threw herself against the other door, flinging herself into the real room. She turned around to see the door getting closer and closer as the pounding grew as loud as it could, the tunnel shrinking like an accordion. Eyes widening, Gabi slammed and locked the door, holding herself against it as she braced herself.]

[The door caught up with a crash, throwing Gabi onto her back, the key flying out after her, bouncing off her forehead. The door and lock held fast, though. She was safe.]

Gabriella

[Gabi turned, her throat tightening in relief as her mother stepped into the door] 

M-mom? You’re back!

She ran up to her mother, grabbing her in a tight hug.

I missed you so much!

I missed you too


	19. House of the Dolls Part 13

She went to the backyard.

She walked quickly and purposefully down the path, past the old pond, and up into the hills towards the forest. Dark, stringy clouds blocked out a full moon, its light just barely shimmering through the haze. Gabi took a deep breath through her nose, humming the old song her father used to sang to her.

The mexican sunflower trees had blossomed orange around her, their petals gently falling along the path like snow.

She sees a photograph on the ground, Gabi held it up to get a better look. It was a picture of Marisabel and Luisa, as young as their ghost selves looked, holding dolls that looked just like them.

"Aww The creepy doll twins."

The marigold petals fell around her like a first snowfall.

"Ugh whatever"

“My name is Gabi. And I have so much to tell you.”

As Gabi explained her story, watching everyone’s expressions and reactions to her adventure in Muncea Harbor, she could have sworn she saw the creepy doll twins peering in through the window.


	20. House of the Dolls Part 14

The End

[Rotten girl grotesque romance playing]

Wondering, pandering lonesome in a corner, were you born to be the apple of my eye?  
Through the walls covered of photos of your face, I mutter to your lips, "We're meant to be."  
Honestly, finding someone of your style wasn't hard, you're such a simple kind of guy,  
Only I could sit alone in my closet, dreaming of your embrace, so close to me.

Wait for just a moment, do you have a guest?  
She is such a doll, a pretty little face,  
Tell me, tell me how much you endear this girl,  
I will slit her throat, I will not be replaced.

Her remains in the trash, her sad face turns to ash,  
And still she occupates in your mind,  
You can do anything that you want to do to me,  
I love you so much more, you will someday find.  
I want to keep our love so true,  
I want to keep a collection of you.

Let me hold you closely, your face wet with tears,  
You can tell me anything, I'll always wait for you,  
Please explain to me if there's something you fear,  
After your proposal, another death's anew.

Your fear is so enlightening,  
I want to give you most everything,  
You love cats, or so you've always said,  
Perhaps you would want a kitten head?

Photo's burn in the flame, may this love never be tamed,  
And still the thought of her will remain,  
Your love is so cliche, so unfitting, with no taste,  
Those three words from you make me wanna go insane.

I'll love you so, from dusk to dawn,  
I'll love you from now till forever on.

[The theme song of House of the Dolls playing]

[Creepy musical box playing]  
There was a girl who enter a house  
She said it was just a mouse  
when she heard a noise  
But she said it was a grouse  
Until one day......(Tune changes to a 1930s sound)  
In House of the Dolls, In House of the Dolls  
Creepy dolls everywhere!  
In House of the Dolls In House of the Dolls  
House of the Dolls House of the Dolls!  
[Creepy girl laughing]  
[Thunder crash]


	21. House of the Dolls Movie Tralier

[Nickelodeon and Creepy Doll Twins Productions]

[Creepy music box playing]

Oh sorry [grunts] i'm so clumsy

Gabi school is hard, but i bet if you tried you and Molly Bethany could be friends

Friends forget it mom you don't get me nobody gets me

From the producer of The Book of Life

This is insane i gotta go back home but how

[Gabi looks at the viewers]

Aaaaah!!!!

House of the Dolls new movie coming in 2019 

Rated PG.

**Author's Note:**

> Marisabel and Luisa used to have brown eyes until one day, a jealous mean girl gouged their eyes out and murdered them


End file.
